


Evil

by JkWriter



Category: Reimei no Arcana | Dawn of the Arcana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki called him evil. So why couldn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil

Nakaba wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate the man who had taken so much from her in just a short amount of time.

Loki hated him, and she usually listened to what her loyal attendant had to say. If that was the case than why was it so hard to hate him?

Caesar was a horrible man.  
At least that's what she told herself.

He wasn't all that bad. He tried to make her happy and he even seemed a little disappointed when the impromptu trip to the city ended with her only being happy because she recused the bird. 

If he tried, did that really make him evil? Did that make him bad?

She couldn't tell, and she really wasn't sure if she wanted to.

Because as she worried for him, as she kissed him, the passion behind his looks didn't seem evil at all.


End file.
